Perseus, King of the Empire
by AgriosXV
Summary: Percy was sent to Tamriel by Poseidon in an effort to avoid the prophecy. Under the scrutinizing watch of Thetis he evolves into one of the best swordsman Tamriel has seen. When he was seventeen he ran away from home. Finding in the land of Nordic legends, Skyrim, he gets entangled in a civil war, and an entirely different prophecy that will shake the foundations of this new world.


**-X- Chapter One: Night Flight**

Poseidon held the baby in his arms atop his coral themed throne in the heart of Atlantis as if it were a bottle of Greek Fire. The little bundle of life making him very nervous even though it was sleeping soundly. Unless his plan worked, this innocent baby, his son would be subject to the Great Prophecy and if the last line was anything to go by, his sixteenth birthday would be his last. And that was something he didn't like, he did not make this promise directly to Sally as alas, she had already passed, but he solemnly vowed to keep this baby safe at all costs, even if it meant sending him away.

Just then one of his most trusted advisors, Delphin the Dolphin, oh how Poseidon loved making fun of him for his alliteration, had entered the throne room with a familiar subject in tow.

"Lord Poseidon, Lady Thetis is here, as you requested." Delphin spoke, dropping into a bow.

The god of the oceans nodded. "You are dismissed Delphin." He said, keeping his words short and sweet. Delphin muttered a 'milord' before exited the throne room leaving the mother of Achilles and the father of Perseus alone.

"Lord Poseidon, you called for me?" Thetis asked, bending at the waist.

Poseidon nodded once more and Thetis rose from her bow, there was a moment of silence between the two before Poseidon finally gave an answer, and a lengthy one at that. "In my arms is my son, Perseus Jackson, his mother died at birth and I fear he may die either by Zeus' hands if the Great Prophecy does not get him first. So I asked one oldest confidants Akatosh to take him to his world."

"And what would you like me to do?" Thetis asked, not understanding the point of her being here, although she was slightly annoyed at Poseidon's infidelity even if she didn't show it. Truth be told, she was actually quite close with the queen of the seas.

Poseidon sighed, this would be the toughest part, to convince her. " I want you to raise him in Nirn, teach him to fight, to live, to survive, I know it is a harsher world than on Earth but at least there will be no prophecy looming over his head there. If you could do that I would be forever in your debt."

"No."

The lord of the seas reared back in shock, sure he had given her the option but to be honest, he entirely expected her to take, after all a favor from one of the most powerful gods in existence was hard to turn down, however maybe if he payed more attention to the ranting she was currently doing it might shown some more insight on her reasoning. "-I mean, how could you do this to your wife, who has never once broken her vows to you while you have consistently, even after swearing on the River Styx. Not to mention I have a life too you know. I am not going to waste 50+ years watching over your son waiting for him to die just so I can return home. After all ancient laws say you can't even interve-"

"Stop." Poseidon commanded, his voice low but firm, making Thetis slightly scared she might have gone to far and angered the god. "If you won't do it as a favor, I order you as your king to obey by my commands, if you don't, it will be considered as open treason." He said as his mouth was set in a firm line, hoping she would buy the bluff.

Thetis' demeanor shifted in an instant as she seemed to buy the bluff, she dipped her head in an apology, one they both knew was a half-hearted one. "Of course milord, I apologize for acting out of turn, I would love to raise your son and watch over him estranged from the rest of my family forever."

Poseidon rose from his coral throne as his subject rose her head to meet his eyes, slowly and deliberately he walked down the throne room steps with the baby still sleeping in his arms despite all the commotion they were causing with their recent argument. Instead of saying anything he merely handed the baby off to one of the 50 nereids of Nereus, who had chosen the perfect time to wake up and help his case as he began to let out cute giggles and chuckles as he reached his hands out to Thetis and grabbed onto one of her fingers as if it were a lifeline. Poseidon let out a deep sigh through his nose as he watched the interaction. "Look, I am not asking for a guardian angel, just someone to raise him right until he is old enough to take care of himself, please I am begging you, I know you haven't had a child since the death of Achilles but this can be your second chance. To raise a son, to have the joy of watching what is yours grow up and become successful in life, please do this for me." He began to beg once more.

Thetis rolled her eyes. "You can stop begging now Poseidon, I have already agreed to it." She said with a hint of teasing in her tone.

Poseidon let out a breath of relief, and at the same time, a mysterious black portal appeared in the middle of the castle underwater in the heart of the throne room and Poseidon hurriedly snapped his fingers dispersing all water from the throne room so the new guest could breathe. From the portal, out stepped a man, a man that looked like many of the mortal's conceptions of the father time. He was taller than most, standing at a mountainous 6'10" garbed in a golden yellow cloak meant to resemble the sun with gave the world heat, energy and life. The unidentified man had a long flowing white beard and a full head of white hair. His sparkling golden eyes showing off he was the god of time in his dimension, and he had seen things no mortal would ever see in their lives. A wreath of leaves was around his head like a crown. "Poseidon!" The immortal cried out cheerfully.

Poseidon seemed to cheer up at the sight of the man in front of him, his attitude switching at the flip of a coin. "Akatosh!" He called out as the two embraced in a godly level bro hug. "Oh man I haven't seen you in forever!" The Earthen god of the seas exclaimed.

The dragon god of time shrugged. "Well if your nasty-ass brother didn't force our worlds to separate because I refused to submit we'd have a lot more time together." It was an offhand comment, but it made Poseidon's mood dip once more.

But the leader of what was eight but now nine with the addition of Talos had already moved on, hovering over the baby and tickling his stomach. Poseidon walked over to the two and his son, but Akatosh had already straightened and was looking back at Poseidon with glowing eyes full of admiration. "A beautiful son you have there, I can feel the power radiating off of him, he will do well in Tamriel." The dragon god of time said with full honesty.

Poseidon gave a heavy sigh. "I hope so, I care for him a lot." He said, vocalizing his worries.

Akatosh broke the somber silence with a insulting quipp to the king of the gods. "Well, as much as I would like to stay, your idiot brother can only be an idiot for so long, so I must get going." Then he embraced the king of the seas in a totally manly hug. "Until later friend." He said before stepping back and ushering Thetis, who had been to focused on the baby to partake in the conversation and Poseidon's youngest son through the portal to Nirn.

"Farewell my son." Poseidon murmured as Akatosh closed the portal behind him before Zeus could catch the foreigner's arrival. Glumly, and full of doubt, Poseidon walked back to his throne and practically threw himself on it, wondering if he did the right thing. His thoughts were interrupted however when his eldest son, Triton, who had just returned on a scouting mission on the whereabouts of Oceanus, strolled through the doors, and as soon as he crossed the threshold, he fell to the ground like a lead weight. His face was turning blue and he was clawing at the gills on his cheeks. Poseidon hurriedly snapped his fingers, returning the throne room to its watery state, that was all he could do before he bust out laughing at his son who tried to play it cool, but was red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

 **-XX- 16 years later. Anvil, Cyrodiil**

"Stupid Thetis." A black-haired boy mumbled to himself as he tried to scale down the side of a two story estate that was set on the hills outside of Anvil.

This boy, naturally was the protagonist of the story, Perseus Jackson, who insisted on going by Percy, much to his 'mother's' dismay. Today was his sixteenth birthday, the 18th of the Last Seed, and today was the day, well early morning he planned on running away, while it was still dark, to get away from the crude woman that told him so many times he was nothing and would never amount to nothing.

"Oh, you'll never be as good as Achilles. Achilles would've blocked that strike. Achilles never would have done something that stupid." Percy had developed a strong hatred for this Achilles, in fact the only thing he liked about him was that he fought with honor. And if you couldn't tell by the 10th book released surrounding Percy, he was a very honorbound young man. "Well I got a newsflash for you Thetis-" He continued while scaling his way down the stone house, gripping the vines tightly. "-Achilles was never real, and never will be. I asked townsfolk, high priests, l even read, got my hands on every historical book I could find, and guess what, no Achilles, no Trojan War, fucking fraud." He mumbled the last part under his breath. By now in his anger he was gripping the vines so tight he was ripping them out of the cracks they were rooted in, he didn't even notice until he was about to fall.

"Woah!" He screamed, albeit as silently as he could be as he landed on the ground far below him, moaning in pain as he landed on his side, the same side that his sword was sheathed in. "That's gonna leave one hell of a bruise." He muttered as he struggled to get up.

As sudden snicker brought his attention to his behind, and Percy span around, to find his favorite horse, who he had raised since he was twelve, Blackjack laughing at him, with eyes full of life. "Oh, you think that is funny don't you?" Percy asked the horse as he had already walked up to his side and was removing the bag off his shoulders and tying it down to the saddle. Thankfully he didn't respond, or at least in english, that would be weird. Instead he gave a loud whinny, loud enough to possibly wake his 'mom'.

Young Perseus kept his eyes on the horse, glaring at him with intense hate as he simultaneously strained his ears to listen for any indication that she had awoken. After a long period of time, Percy finally trusted himself to release his breath in a heavy sigh. "I hate you so much right now." He whispered menacingly.

And then a light caught Percy's eye, and the green-eyed demigod, not that he knew that he was a demigod though, instantly feared for the worst, slowly he turned his head to the right, hoping it wasn't what he thought it would be.

It was.

Not fifteen feet away from him, staring through a window, was his adoptive mother, a tiny candle sitting in the candle holder that her fingers were wrapped around as her pale green eyes were wide open in shock. The stare down was anything but intense, it looked as if two fools were daydreaming and ended up staring at each other by chance, glazed look covering both of their eyes.

Thetis, unfortunately was the first to react, as the water trough behind him erupted, scaring Blackjack and making him try to run away, to no avail as he was tied to the fence post, so Percy didn't have to call for him and avoid the exact situation they were in right now. Percy closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to overpower the goddess' will with his own, he put up a small struggle but not fifteen seconds later, he was on the ground face down, pinned by the water. The only movement he could make was turning of his head. Reopening his eyes he looked back to the window where Thetis was, only to find her gone.

The goddess was strong enough to overpower Percy without breaking a sweat, in fact, she could move around and take the long way to get outside by using the front door instead of breaking the window and climbing out.

The green-eyed demigod could do nothing but lay there, ashamed that he had been caught, a little nervous and most of all, very angry as his adoptive mother who had taken every opportunity to explain that she was not his mom leaned up against the rear of the skittish horse named Blackjack who had gone as stiff as could be in an attempt to appease her.

"What do think you're doing?" Thetis asked calmly, which made Percy all the more nervous.

"Oh, I just love the smell of the ground at night." The demigod retorted.

Thetis rolled her eyes, and with a flick of the wrist, the water binding his arms dispersed while the water around his ankles stayed, allowing him to stand but keeping him rooted. And stand Percy did, wiping off the dirt from his leather armor and throwing the angriest glare at his 'mom' that he possibly could muster, unfortunately it lacked the experience of a real world fighter and mental vision of real destruction as most of Percy's life was spent training and he still lacked the real experience. This lead Thetis to scoff at him.

"What do you want!" Percy snapped, growing more irritated that he was being laughed at. "You said you had finished teaching me months ago, I shouldn't have to be here anymore than I have to."

Thetis rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am finished teaching you but you are still too young to go out into the real world, you are not ready."

"So what!" Percy shouted, not caring of the consequences at this moment. "You said I would never be ready, that I was a failure and should able to be better! Hell, you're not even my real mom, why do you care!"

At these words Thetis lost any signs of emotion, whether good or bad, her face a complete blank slate, as the truth hit her hard the water around Percy's ankles fell. "Listen." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "At least wait until you're seventeen to go off on an adventure, for now you are way too young so just go back to bed." Trying to convince him to stay a little longer to keep her promise to the god of the oceans.

However, Percy was having none of that, chalk it up as teen rebellion or whatever you will, but that was just about the last thing he wanted to do. He quickly scanned his surroundings as he looked for possible ways to escape, he could always just jump on Blackjack now but Thetis would catch him much too quick so that was out of the question.

The sixteen year old looked at the horse dejectedly, so close yet so far. WAIT! That was it, he had four water skins tied Blackjack's saddle, sure he could not control the branch of ice magic as well as his 'mother' however if he could surprise her and disorient her long enough to run away via the midnight horse, then maybe he just might be able to escape. Using his control over water, he willed two of them to unscrew, and the entire waterskins' content to float out silently and seamlessly.

They then made loose floating rings around Thetis' ankles, before he tightened them and ripped them back, sending Thetis sprawling and screaming.

Percy was up and at 'em in less than an instant, before Thetis even started falling even. He had burst into action, drawing his sword and cutting the rope that tied down his midnight black horse and vaulting on top of him. With one hand on the reins, as he had no time to spare putting his sword away, he gave a quick flip of the reigns and called out a "To the woods Blackjack! GO!"

The command was loud enough to bring Thetis back to the realm of Nirn as she realized that the person she was entrusted with keeping safe was running away from her. "PERSEUS JACKSON!" she roared, loud enough that Percy could swear she woke up the whole population in the seaport village of Anvil below them.

If only Percy knew what would happen on his seventeenth birthday, had he stayed at home. Thetis could have returned to Earth and the entire estate and all its riches that she had conjured up in order to live a comfortable life would have belonged to him. He also would have been informed of his heritage as a son of Poseidon and given the choice to return to Earth and meet his father, as well as have the option to join Camp Half-Blood.

But 'if onlys' were hypothetical, real life was watching her adoptive son ride off into the woods never to return. And as much as she hated to admit, she realized how much of the boy's hatred was justified. Too many times had she taken out her frustrations in being condemned to this god forsaken world on the young boy, that and she couldn't help but worry about the child she had risen since he was, well, a child. Thetis had seen clear evidence that he had a poor string of luck, and without a goddess watching over him she could only wonder what kind of messes he could get himself into, and OH GODS! How was she going to explain that Percy had run away to Poseidon? Oh if only she had been the mother that Percy needed growing up.

Speaking of Percy, on a road north of Anvil, a mysterious rider emerged through the woods, with limited provisions, no way to construct shelter, and no form of currency. The hooves of his horse the only sound for miles as they sped down said road.

Yup, off to a good start.

"I think we lost her." Percy said breathlessly as he slowed Blackjack down to a trot. As he loosened the death grip on his sword. The only thing he should have brought that he actually did. He took this moment to sheath the sword, and enjoy the cool breeze the seaport town provided, for Percy had the feeling he wouldn't get something like this in a long, long time.

Rather something much, much colder.

 **-XXX- Somewhere between Anvil and Kvatch.**

By now the midday sun had come up and Percy was far away from the seacoast, much to his dismay. If he had to guess using his expert navigation skills, he was a little less than halfway there.

And he was already out of water.

Seriously, he had brought four waterskins with him thinking it would be enough. But using half of them to escape left one for him and one for Blackjack, because that horse, to Percy was more a brother than a pet. He had even gotten off Blackjack and walked aside of him to help lighten some of the horse's load, to no avail apparently. As they were stuck in the sweltering, humid heat, both panting for water as they clambered their way down the road. They just happened to be running away on what had to be the hottest day in Imperial history. The midnight horse gave a low whinnie. _This is all your fault._ He seemed to say.

Then, by the grace of the gods, he heard a loud, distinctly feminine scream, followed by a numerous howls. Why this is important will be explained. Percy and Blackjack looked at each other and an understanding passed between them, and Blackjack was not for the idea. He let out a exhausted moan that sounded more human than horse as Percy swung himself into the well worn leather saddle sitting upon the midnight horse as he screamed. "Go Blackjack Go!"

With a sudden burst a speed that Percy knew Blackjack was capable of thanks to many years of riding, they took off into the woods. While Blackjack was strained, Percy on the other hand relished the feeling of the wind whistling by his head, albeit hot wind but wind nonetheless. In less than a minute they arrived at a clearing. And said clearing seemed to be inhabited, as there was a tent, horses, a cart, a firepit, and a girl Percy's age on the ground screaming her lungs out as an older man, presumably her father, fought a pack of wolves off with a cooking pot, behind the two was a shallow river neither wide nor deep.

He urged the midnight horse to go even faster before hopping up onto Blackjack's saddle so he was in a surfer's stance, he carefully drew his faithful ebony sword as they closed in on the battling duo, neither of which saw his entrance. However if Percy turned his head a couple degrees to the right, he would be able to see the look of awe on the daughter's face. But he didn't, cause horse surfing takes a lot of concentration.

Blackjack and Percy were practically parallel to the father and the Alpha wolf when Percy jumped off. Delivering a two-footed Spartan kick into the to the back of the wolf's neck just as the muscles coiled and he got ready to pounce on the dad.

Death was instant.

The wolves took a couple of steps back, warily eyeing the newcomer who had killed the leader.

Percy moved first, stepping of the alpha's corpse and in the direction of the wolves, brandishing his sword and giving it a twirl as the father took the opportunity to recall to his daughter to better protect her with his cooking pot. A wolf from the far left struck first, thinking the tasty human wouldn't pay attention to the edges of the semicircle. That was a fatal mistake, as it's head was separated from the body by three feet of hardened black metal, with so little as a second glance.

This opened the the floodgates so to speak, as two wolves from the opposing side charged him when his back was turned. Percy whipped around and threw one in the direction of Blackjack, who reared up on his hind legs and brought his hooves down on the wolf's skull with a sickening crunch. Percy had little time to recover after that as he ended up catching the second one in a bear hug, he snapped his head back to avoid a bite to the jugular and threw this wolf on the ground, this time in front of him, using the dog as a sheath for his sword.

The final three wolves made the smart decision to call a tactical retreat, the only problem was, that they tried to cross the river to run away. The green-eyed demigod concentrated on the water and two massive hands erupted from the river, mimicking Percy's own. Two of the wolves got picked up automatically and their skulls were smashed together in a Three Stooges like fashion.

The last one, a fortunate bastard, managed to get away.

Now, you may be asking, why was Percy fighting the wolves so important other than the obvious fact that he was saving of lives. Well, he landed next to a river, and rivers are made up of water, something he had missed dearly for the past couple of hours. Taking a couple steps until he was at the edge of the water, he face planted, on purpose. Joining Blackjack, who had left Percy to his own devices once he had dismounted in gulping down an unhealthy amount of water in one sitting.

The father and daughter couple were frozen in a mixture of confusion and awe. They were just farmers from the outskirts of Kvatch and were returning from Anvil because trading things like crops and grain to sailors made a hefty profit considering they aren't exactly available on the open seas. The only reason it wasn't done more often was the amount of bandits that littered the route and the fact that you had to travel very little a day, especially in the dry season lest you end up like the dehydrated mess that saved the two's life. Never would they have imagined to be attacked by wolves, typically the rides had been smooth, even with the risks that came.

The daughter, whose name was Narisa, was nervous that her mysterious savior was going to drown himself and so began to step out from around her father and his cooking pot and cautiously approached the man whose was face down in the water. Ignoring her father's warnings, she stepped into the river, she shivered ever so slightly, even in the sweltering heat the waters ran swift and cold. She waded through the water, eyes darting between the midnight horse, who didn't seem notice her or didn't care, and the man, whose sword was still in the wolf's skull.

By now she was over the stranger's prone body, who had yet to still move a muscle. Ever so slowly her hand stretched out and when that was not enough to reach him she began to bend down trying to touch the man. As she was having her final doubts the red-headed beauty had a random thought enter her mind; Where was her father right now?

It was too late, as the unidentified girl was about to turn around, the movement of the mysterious man enter her peripherals, and almost instantaneously she was dragged back by her father as he held his weapon of mass destruction out in front him to protect himself.

The water was leaking from the savior's long black hair obscuring his vision, that was quickly solved however when he proceeded to shake his head back and forth rapidly copying the mannerisms of a dog.

Finally, he stood up, his green eyes seeming to bore right into the two, as he took a step closer, she and her father took a step back. Well technically she didn't want to take a step back but her father was such a large figure it was hard to avoid his body and she ended up getting pushed back.

The man took another step closer.

They took another step back.

This continued for about four more steps until eventually the father and daughter peeled off to the side.

But the figure kept walking, ignoring them and instead journeying to the carnage he had caused, or more specifically, the wolf where his ebony sword was embedded in the skull of the unfortunate creature. He proceeded to wipe the blade clean using the corpse of the wolf and once he was satisfied with his job he sheathed his sword. And turned made his way back to the two. "Stay back, I'm warning you." Her behemoth of a father said as he leveled his cooking pot at the stranger. While a cooking pot may not be the first weapon of choice for a warrior, years of hard work made her father resemble a human mountain and he was scary enough in his own right.

The savior backed down slightly, his eyes seemed to sparkle a like the ocean they were so accustomed with through years of trading. "Relax." He began in a soothing voice before brandishing his arm out to the duo. "I'm not here to hurt you, my name is Percy."

 **A/N: Here is my shot at a Percy going to Tamriel story, A couple of things first of all:**

 **1) Percy will get Riptide, most definitely in the next two chapters.**

 **2) I am going for a single pairing here, probably not the OC just introduced in this chapter but if it is wanted then it will happen.**

 **3) This is a Skyrim story, not Oblivion but it will take a while for canon to start.**

 **4) If you are here from my other story, know it is not being discontinued, I am just going on a little break because damn I have hit a massive writer's block, I'm only about twenty percent done with it so yeah, it might be a good long while before I finish it.**

 **5) If 'Perseus, King of The Empire' seems to get enough views I might put 'Half God, Full Devil' on the back burner for a little while.**

 **Thanks for reading guys, see you next chapter.**


End file.
